1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a video signal processing system, and more particularly, a video signal processing system with interleaving analog to digital converters and calibration loops, so as to increase operating speed and accuracy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Analog to digital converters (ADC) are utilized broadly in signal processing systems for converting analog signals into digital signals. Owing to high-speed requirements, a signal processing system operating in high speed is expected.
Besides, calibrations of an ADC are usually accomplished before hardwares of the ADC leave a factory. However, the performance of the ADC is distorted as long as the ADC is used. In video signal processing systems, such as TVs, digital TVs, and etc., performance and accuracy of ADCs are very important for the quality of video display. Conventionally, ADCs in video signal processing systems degrade with time.
Therefore, a high-speed signal processing system with a calibration mechanism is expected.